Day of Yesteryear
by K.Henderson
Summary: I could, very clearly, see in the distance the woman who sang for me and urged me to remember. She wanted me to remember her and I wanted too…so badly did I want to remember her name...A past life is not meant to hold the soul back in its present life-


**_Day of Yesteryear: Tale of The Slytherin Prince and the Sorrowful Priestess_**

* * *

Characters not owned by me of course. This was made because I was listening to the Inuyasha OST. I blame the romance on that.

Also this is of course an AU so characters are OOC ok.

Read and and Review please.

* * *

It was a ghostly tune and no matter how much I tried to grasp it and hold it to my heart it never stayed. Perhaps that is why they call them past memories. A past life is not meant to hold the soul back in its present form however, I still dreamed of that low melodious tune that seeped into my skin like smoke. I could smell the lingering of pine and grass and wind and sun. I could see the range of mountain tops and the colors of the sky as night gave way to dawn.

I could, very clearly, see in the distance the woman who sang for me and urged me to remember. She wanted me to remember her and I wanted too…so badly did I want to remember her name. I wanted to know her again even if it was a complete impossibility because I knew that I had loved her once. I had loved her with such fierceness that it drove me to her even now. Even when I knew she was dead and that the old me that had known her was dead.

I could recall almost vividly the impending weight of a sword strapped to my side and my bare feet moving across a grassy plane. The wind from the mountains cold and refreshing and the smell of mornings dew lingering in my sensitive nostrils. Crisp morning air, a day that was, neither too hot nor too cold but just right, pleasant enough for me to sit on my chosen branch and watch her…_what was her name?_

Long cascading strands of soft hair blowing her sweet scent to me and I greedily breathe her in, admiring the sheen of her hair, dark as a crows feathers matching perfectly with her pearl white skin and her dark eyes almost bottomless but filled with a hidden emotion I desperately wished to know. _What was her name?_

Her body is modestly dressed for women of this era, though I could not care for the white and red she wore. I fantasized about her in other hues, happier colors. Blues that differed in shades of the sky above, pinks like the roses I had often come across in my childhood ones that my mother had loved. Oranges like the fruit this girl most loved and the best color for her, green. But, she never wore any of these shades because it was not what a woman in her place would wear. I respected her; I guess I must have if I never voiced my annoyances at all in this past life. _Who is she?_

She never really smiled. Sure, the corners of her lips would twitch upwards but it was something that I always saw through. A smile is supposed to reach the eyes. Her smiles never had, well not when she was within the limits of her village. When the villagers would gaze at her lovingly she seemed to smile her false smile trained in such a way that I assumed she must be a talented actress. I could not, for the life of me back then, understand why she was so unhappy. _Who are you? __**Why**__ don't you smile?_

Now the vision changes-the sun is setting behind the backdrop of mountains and the sky is in wonderful shades of orange red, as though a great fire burned from some place far far away. The water is clear and the fishes swim hurriedly as I row the small boat noiselessly down the clam lake. I can see her sitting in front of me, her dark head is bowed in deep thought and she is silent in her respite-whatever it may be. It is a comfortable silence. It's during these times, when she is now comfortable enough in my company, that she tells me of things her immense power-the weight of it in her hands and of the holy relic of her village. I always ask her snidely, why she doesn't walk away from her title as hero and she responds in her low quiet voice; _'I am the only one who can protect it' _and I grunt at her stupidity. _Smile please, smile at me strange woman of my dreams._

We reach the small peer and I tie the boat securely in its place, her scent is maddening and her hair and eyes drive me to distraction. _The feel of this memory is much too great I don't ever want to leave. _

I help her out of the boat being careful to not hurt her with my strength and, as she tries to stand on her own she stumbles and falls onto my chest. We are both silent. The wind blows, her smell in maddening and for a breathtaking moment we stare into each others eyes-I can feel myself falling in their dark murky depth. _The present and the past falling helplessly and irrevocably in love with her-this strange woman of old that I can't seem to recall but love more then the world._ I hold her to me and sigh happily as she returns my embrace and my love and I feel liberated and free of the confines of my own situation.

"Draco…you're staring at Potter again."

"Really? I must have been caught in his immense unattractive face." He said sneering at Harry Potter who innocently sat near the lake resting his back against the immense bark of the tree that currently granted him shade. He seemed lost in thought, staring into the sky, his green eyes trained and appearing far away and for a moment, a heartbreakingly intense moment the strange dark haired priestess was sitting in Potter's spot staring with the same intensity.

"Oooh? I assumed that you were lost in amorous thought of him. Really, Draco, Potter is quite attractive." Pansy said ignoring Draco's snort of indignation. "He is lithe with lean muscle; he is pale almost…maybe pearl white? Yes, pearl white in complexion and his dark hair is the color of black ink."

"You've got a wee bit of a crush, Pans?"

"No, just stating the blaringly obvious. The little 'Hero' is incredibly annoying but also…incredibly beautiful too. I think however, that I like his eyes the most striking and not for the mere emerald shade of them."

"Oh really, Pans, then what is it you like?" Draco asked in a slightly teasing manner unaware that he was trembling reminded again of the strange priestess, because she and Potter seemed eerily alike. "I really want to know."

She turned towards him and trained her eyes at Draco staring intensely into his as though attempting to unveil some unforeseen, incredible truth that she was always privy to know, before her eyes flickered over to his shoulder in amusement.

"What I think she means is that while they are green they are dark eyes almost bottomless but filled with a hidden emotion I desperately wish for you to finally unravel." The voice is low and melodious and almost bittersweet. "I think that I have waited long enough."

The wind swept across the sky, across them, passing between the borders of five thousand years never changing. It carried the sweet song of a day called yesteryear but neither of them seemed to notice too caught up in the now of promises remembered and a love re invoked through knowing who they really were.

Slowly, painfully slow did Draco turn and in that place he saw her.

"Kikyo…?"

But, there was no Kikyo, who stood there in the place she was meant to be was merely a boy. A boy with hair the color of crows feathers, eyes dark and bottomless and skin the color of the purest white pearl. The woman of that time of his dreams was dead but the tortured soul filled with sorrow and pain remained and was now locked into the body of a boy he had hated for no reason at all.

It seemed clear now, the anger the jealousy and the pain. It had little to do with actual jealousy at all it had to do with love unrequited and snubbed out entirely too early…five thousand years much too early for them both. In the back of his mind he knew he should question Pansy on how she knew. Of why she knew. Though at the moment it seemed unimportant.

Nothing mattered, not time, not habit of sneers and complete abhorrence like the usual. What mattered was that nightmare of the woman who sang in his dreams for as long as he cold remember was here in this body in those eyes. It was devastating, wonderful, frightening and right and confusing.

Devastating, because he had hated for the wrong reasons, not able to understand why he'd been so drawn to this boys for so very long.

Wonderful, because he had found her; his strange singing priestess whom he had always truly loved even into his new life.

Frightening, because now that he knew, that they knew, everything would change-inevitably he would also change and was powerless and unable to stop the progress of it.

Right, because it was something that was always meant to happen, his destiny entirely written and engraved deep within himself.

Finally, it was very much confusing. How was it, that he had dreamed this entire time of this woman whom he had loved in his past, a past he was never supposed to remember, how was it that Pansy seemed to know of it?

"Are you going to say anything?" Potter said after the long silence that had passed. He wasn't flushed and embarrassed like Draco who could not look into his face. Merely, Harry was puzzled by Draco's silence. "Won't you tell me what you think?"

"What I think?"

"You're disappointed aren't you?" Harry asked no longer puzzled but flushed. His hand scratching at the scar on his forehead in such a way that Draco thought it must have been a nervous twitch. "You were, uh, hoping that it would be a girl and I suppose that it being me, that Kikyo and I being the same person must be horrible for you. I should have thought of that the moment I discovered that pensive and our memories before taking action." He smiled almost goofily. "My apologies, Malfoy."

The smile did not reach his eyes-it was hollow and Draco felt himself become warm with an array of loving emotions spreading through his entire body at the familiarity of that fake smile-because he still recognized it as Kikyo's smile as Potter's smile.

So, when Draco grasped Potter's shoulder's and pulled him forward there was no need for words. When his lips descended to the bolt scar and lingered in a loving kiss there was no question. And finally, when they embraced as the sun began to set beneath the canopy of clouds and the mountain tops the same way they had days gone by to the time of long ago there was no need to question what it all meant. They were in love-always in love.

As Pansy made her leave of the happily reunited couple she couldn't help but laugh lightly into her hands as a small flea landed on her shoulder laughing in the same tune.

"It seems it took Lord Inuyasha long enough to find the Lady Kikyo." Myoga said close to her ear rubbing his four hands together. "Although, with your help this time around I suppose it was easier for them."

"Aye." She said before turning away, her long awaited task finally completed. She stared at the seen for a moment longer marveling at how different yet how very much the same the couple were to their former selves; the hero and the obstinate boy of long ago. "Inuyasha, ye have always been too blind to see what lies before your eyes. Please, after this life may ye both finally rest in peace." Then she left them there, standing near the lake still embracing as the wind carried Kikyo's sad song away erasing the years of loneliness and washing away the scars of false betrayal and death. It was time to rest, to let the living live and those who died to peace.

And all was silent like a tomb.

* * *

_**The all was silent like a tomb? That line is from another book...can anyone guess what? Anyway-I wrote this a was a bit dubious in putting it up since the crossover and the concept is so...weird. I mean Inuyasha and Kkikyo being reborn as Draco and Harry? Hmm, it's weird. Really weird isn't it? Anyway I hope that you guys got the whole thing involving Pansy...I mean it was so obvious who she really was. I might add a second chapter to this in Harry's POV to when he found the pensive with these particular lost memories from his and Draco's past lives. **_

_**...If I do I am including Sesshomaru and he wont be someone else reborn oh no...he will be almight kind Fluffy...(Can't you tell I love Sesshy?) **_

_**Read and Review but DO NOT FLAME. I HATE those.**_


End file.
